The miniaturisation of electric modules, such as, power semiconductors which include, the example, transistors, insulated gate bipolar transistors, diodes, or other suitable devices as desired, is an objective in the development of electric modules in particular in the development of power semiconductor modules. Due to the materials used for the housing of the electric modules, this miniaturisation can result in more fragile devices. In addition, because the walls of the device housings cannot be formed with an arbitrary thickness by injection molding, and it can be difficult forming walls thicker for example, than about 2 mm using this technique, limits can be imposed on the device stability. Therefore, the devices have to be handled carefully during assembly and mounting.
As each electric module needs to be connected to a power source via an electric connector, it is desirable to build electric or electronic devices which can be connected and therefore supplied with power without causing damage to the damageable structures of the electric device.